


Hugs and Cookies

by hoverdragon



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Natsuki appears in both chapters I'm sorry xD, Reader-Insert, Secret Santa, Timmy-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoverdragon/pseuds/hoverdragon
Summary: My Secret Santa-Gift for @timmanthaplease from Twitter!I hope you'll like this fic!Working during the Christmas holidays is an experience you never hoped to have. Sadly Shining had other plans, that means no holidays for you and the Idols of STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT.But two of them thought of some ways to make it enjoyable.





	1. Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow and Merry Christmas!!  
> This is my first reader-insert, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance. It was also my first time writing Camus as a character, so I hope I wrote him to your satisfaction Timmy!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this little fluffy story and have a great Christmas Day! 
> 
> Thanks to @xJuLeia (Twitter) and @HijirikawaRen (Twitter) for reading over this mess! <3

Working during the Christmas holidays was the worst. You knew it, but Shining Saotome was persistent…since QUARTET NIGHT had to work, you as their manager had to work as well. You sighed and pushed yourself out of your chair – all the paper work regarding the newest live appearance and photo shoots was tiring. You desperately needed a break. A short glance at the clock in your office told you it was around 2 pm…you had been working non-stop since 7 am, so you weren’t surprised that you were tired. You couldn’t go home and enjoy your lonely 25th of December, because the work wasn’t done yet.  
You sighed again and pushed your black hair out of your face, before you grabbed your phone, opened the door and stepped outside. You heard the screaming of the smallest member of STARISH – was Natsuki humiliating him again? You shook your head, closed the door and turned around to walk to the next exit that wasn’t near that chaos – you didn’t need that right now. All you wanted was some peace and fresh air.  
As you strolled down the halls in search of another exit, you looked outside of the windows in the process. Suddenly you bumped into something warm…no…someone! You pushed up your glasses and stared at the person in front of you – gray eyes, brown hair and a big goofy smile. Reiji Kotobuki. “Are you dreaming, eh?~” he asked you and looked directly into your eyes – his were full with worry. “Something up, Timmy? You seem kinda down…” he asked , his voice concerned as he lifted his hand to put it on your head. “Do you need big bro Rei-chan to cheer you up?~” he added with a wink. You shook your head – you just needed some fresh air to cool down and get your nerves straight…even he couldn’t help. He slowly observed your reaction and his smile slowly faded. Your heart dropped – did you say something wrong? “Timmy…” he said with a deep voice, before grabbing your wrist and pulling you into the nearby instrument room. You squeaked in surprise and wanted to raise your voice to yell at him so he would let you go, but inside the room you could feel your voice dying in your throat.  
“I…wanted to give you this after work, but since you’re so down, I’ll give it to you now.” you heard Reiji say…he seemed nervous, but instead of looking into his face – it would cause more butterflies in your stomach, he was just too handsome – you looked at his hands, which pulled something out of his jacket’s pocket. It was a small goody bag…at least it looked like it. It was concealed by fancy green wrapping paper. Your eyes widened – he bought you a Christmas present! The brown-haired Idol stared at your face and grinned proudly before putting the small gift into your hands. “Come on, open it!” he said impatiently, even though he knew what was inside…was he so excited to see your reaction? You raised one eyebrow and slowly unwrapped the present – it really was a bag full of sweets. They had small music notes on their wrappers and the package itself said: “A moment of relaxation for our cute and hardworking manager.”  
You felt Reiji’s fingers under your chin and he raised your head, so you would look at him. When did he get so close? “You worked overtime for the last weeks…I saw you yesterday when you left the office at 9 pm, totally wrecked. You wanted to visit your family for Christmas, but Shining didn’t let you, right?” he said, quietly before pressing his forehead against yours. His arms slowly embraced you and he pulled you even closer. “Next time I’ll help you relax a bit better…maybe with a massage?” Reiji’s voice became thick like honey as he spoke and you had a feeling that he got closer and closer to your ear. You got goosebumps and considered pushing him away for a millisecond, but his warmth was too comforting, so you raised your arms and put them around his neck. You breathed in his scent – he smelled sweet, it calmed your nerves and made you feel funny. You let out a sigh and relaxed…it felt like you fell into a warm, comfortable bed. A bed called Reiji Kotobuki. You closed your eyes for a second and let the situation take in as the idol slowly stroked your back.  
After some time, he even began to hum a comforting melody and it would slowly put you to sleep, but standing on your feet kept you awake.  
The time passed and when he let you go, you felt relaxed and ready to work again. “Better?” he asked you and his gray eyes scanned your face a bit, causing you to blush slightly. You nodded as an answer and he began to chuckle. “You’re so cute Timmy~. Always giving your best for us…it’s really a blessing, you know that?” Reiji said and brushed your hair behind your ear. You could feel your cheekbones burning and you turned a bit to the side, brushing his comment off with a bland “It’s just my job!” ~~~~  
But on the inside, you knew how much QUARTET NIGHT relied on you, so you kept pushing through your dozens of paperwork and calls. You heard the brown-haired idol chuckle once more and he curled one strand of your hair around his finger. “I know that~” He answered and began to play with your hair. You looked down at your hands and let him be for this time – he cheered you up and calmed your nerves for more work, so he could have his…reward. “Come on, Timmy, let’s go back to work! If you finish quickly today, I’ll drive you to your family’s place!” he said, completely fired up and reached past you to open the door. “Choo Choo~” he said and slowly pushed you through the door with his body. “I’ll wait for you at the exit, don’t leave me waiting for too long, okay?~” Reiji said with a wink, closed the door behind him and walked past you to go to…whatever he was doing before he crossed your path. You could feel the corner of your lips curling upwards and you smiled while looking down at the bag of sweets in your hands.  
While working, you ate one of the bonbons and noticed that there was a small message on the inside of the wrapper: _“You can do it. Rei-chan believes in you!”_ You smiled again, placed the wrapper with the sentence facing to you next to the keyboard of your computer, so you could see it the whole time.  
Around 5 pm, you pushed back into your chair and sighed – you were finished, at least for today! You grabbed your things, turned the computer and the telephone off and went to the exit, excited to meet your family today and celebrate the little bit of Christmas that was left. “Heeeeey, Timmy!” Reiji shouted from the door and waved with both hands and arms. As soon as you approached him, you put your hand on his head and whispered a “Thank you” to him.

**Reiji Kotobuki really was a Christmas angel in disguise.**

 


	2. Boxing Day

It was the morning of Boxing Day and someone knocked at your door – it was quite unusual, unless it was one of the boys. You looked up and said “Yes?” and the door opened, revealing Natsuki of all people. He was wearing an apron and you feared the worst – but he smiled at you, pushed up his glasses and said calmly: “Someone wanted you to receive this…~” He stepped forward and put a small box of cookies on your desk. They were all decorated perfectly for Christmas and with no mistakes – you stared at Natsuki with a raised eyebrow. You asked him, if he made them and he shook his head quickly, his glasses nearly slipping off of his nose, but he caught them in time with his finger. “N-No! They were placed in the kitchen, with your name on a little note on top of it. I don’t know who made them…but I made some too if you want more~.” He showed you a second box from behind his back with…an abomination inside instead of cookies. “I made them for everyone, so you can take one if you like! I even thought of giving some to Eiichi-kun and the others, I bet they’ll like them!” The blonde idol smiled overjoyed and in your mind, you prayed for the safety of everyone. You declined nicely saying that you don’t wanna eat the cookies that were made for the others and Natsuki left again, chirping about how happy everyone will be. After the door closed behind him, you eyed those perfect cookies and decided to give them to everyone you’ll see today, to counter the stomach problems that the abomination will cause.  
You looked at the box during your lunch break – you gave out nearly all of the cookies. It contained exactly 18 cookies, one for everyone…now only one was left. That one was for Camus…who was strangely distant from you today, not even showing up once during the whole time. Usually if someone has sweets, the Count smells it through the whole building and appears out of nowhere to demand something of the sweet treat. Maybe Natsuki’s cookies messed up his stomach so bad, that he doesn’t want to leave the safe range of the bathroom? You chuckled at that thought – maybe he was just busy. He probably was. You tried to remember his schedule for today, but your mind went blank.  
You met the ice blonde idol in the hallway as you were making your way back into your office. He stared at you for a second and then strangely avoided your gaze. The look on his face was mysterious and you couldn’t read what he was feeling. You watched him as he walked down the hallway and then remembered the cookie that was his. You shouted at him to wait and he stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at you. He even crossed his arms in front of his chest – was he mad? His blue eyes didn’t say so…so you just smiled at him and showed him the cookie that you saved for him. His right eye twitched for a second, before he cleared his throat and put a hand on yours to stop the cookie from getting any closer to him. “No. It is yours.” he said with his normal deep voice and looked directly into your eyes, causing your heart to pick up its pace. His cold fingers took the cookie and he began to show a really smug smile. You could feel the heat rising up in your face as he got closer and pressed the cookie against your lips. “Now open~” he teased, now with a higher pitch of his voice. It sounded sweet – almost as sweet as his butlery voice, but the fake tone was clearly missing. You parted your lips slightly and he put the cookie inside your mouth, smiling as his fingers touched your mouth. You tasted the sweetness of the cookie on your tongue and began to chew it. Camus stared at your face the whole time while you were eating it, still smiling. He didn’t even lift his fingers which were still on your lips. As you said that the cookies were good and that you liked them, he pulled out a second box out of nowhere – where did he keep it? – and switched it with the one you were holding in your hands. “Here, there are more, but this time…” he came closer so your noses nearly touched. “…don’t share them. I made them specifically for you~.” You looked down in embarrassment – he just talked so smoothly and made your heart beat even faster. He picked another cookie from the box, brushed your hair out of your face and pressed it against your lips again. “Let’s go to your office…you have to continue your work. Let me feed you, Timmy.” He said while you were chewing on your cookie. He…he wanted to feed you!? Was he going bonkers? Did Natsuki’s abomination mess up his mind so bad, that HE – THE Camus, THE perfect butler-idol – wanted to feed YOU cookies while you were working?! You stuttered back that you don’t want to bother him and that he has work to do as well and he closed his ice-blue eyes and slowly shook his head. “My schedule is clear for today. I cleared them for this occasion. It is Christmas after all.” He said with a powerful undertone in his voice – there was no use in changing his mind. You nodded and began to walk back to your office and he followed directly behind you, casually muting his steps so it was almost creepy.  
While working and getting Christmas cookies fed by Camus, a thought hit you. He made those biscuits especially for you…like a present. He was probably thinking of a way to make you happy, but not interrupt you while you were working. Most likely his first thought were the cookies…he loved sweets a lot after all. It was kinda cute that he was thinking of this…you watched him a bit as he stared down at the treats. He noticed you after some moments and began to smile, again…but his left eye was twitching slightly, like he was holding back the urge to eat one of those cookies himself. You pushed his hand back as he wanted to feed you another biscuit, putting your hand on his and showing him a mischievous grin. Then you pushed the cookie into his mouth – no objections. His face was shocked for a second, before he calmed down again and put a cold finger on your lips. “Was that my payment?” he asked, mirroring your face and slowly licking his lips, like he knew your eyes were following his smallest movements. This was going to be an interesting 26th of December.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, thank you so much for reading this Secret Santa story! I hope it was enjoyable and I really really hope you liked it a lot Timmy! I hope your boys will bless you for the new year!
> 
> I actually wrote this fic in workschool while everyone else was writing applications for internships...ehehe ^^" It may be a bit 08/15, I'm sorry for that, but I tried my best! I actually blushed a bit while writing some parts, they were just too fluffy...at least in my opinion xD 
> 
> Hovi out~.


End file.
